


Buzz and Jessie’s Arrangement

by ashleybenlove



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Sexual Content, the daily show references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: “But, you know…” Jessie said. “Just because we’re not a serious relationship, and are only friends, doesn’t mean we can’t have sex from time to time.”“Like we’d be friends that have sex?” Buzz asked.“Sex friends. Sex buddies. Friends with benefits,” Jessie said. “Whatever ya wanna call it.”





	Buzz and Jessie’s Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in July 2012 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Any, sex friends  
> One of the couples break up amicably. They still like eachother, but it's certainly not the true love they thought it was. So, they become friends. With benefits. I'd like to see a lulzy bromance between two people who regularly enjoy each other naked, and who don't regret the arrangement at all."

“I think you’re a great guy, Buzz, but I’m not really interested in a long-term serious relationship,” Jessie said. 

Buzz nodded. “I understand. And my occupation is not conducive to a long-term serious relationship,” Buzz replied. Jessie nodded in agreement. He then added, “I still like you, of course.”

“I like you as well!” Jessie replied. “We can still be friends?”

“Of course,” Buzz replied with a smile. “I’d like that.”

She smiled back at him. 

“But, you know…” Jessie said. “Just because we’re not a serious relationship, and are only friends, doesn’t mean we can’t have sex from time to time.”

“Like we’d be friends that have sex?” Buzz asked.

“Sex friends. Sex buddies. Friends with benefits,” Jessie said. “Whatever ya wanna call it.”

Buzz nodded. 

“Having sex with you was _great_. Better than using a vibrator, that’s for sure,” Jessie said. She winked.

“I did enjoy seeing you naked…” Buzz said. 

“Same!” Jessie exclaimed. She tossed her shirt up to flash him her bra-clad breasts and he grinned. She put her shirt back after a moment.

“So, what do ya say?” Jessie asked. “Every so often, we get together for a good fuck? And all it is is two people who are nothing more than friends? Is that a good arrangement?”

“That sounds good to me,” Buzz said. 

She held out her hand and he took it and they shook on it.

 

 

Not long after their arrangement was made, after he had spent a long period of time in space defending the galaxy, they got together to watch a movie at her place, with the implication and the assumption being from both— considering both had already seen the film in question— that they’d have sex at some point.

The movie wasn’t even halfway done when Jessie said, “You wanna have sex?” She even tossed her top off; was not even wearing a bra.

“Yeah, I could go for an orgasm,” Buzz replied. He tossed his shirt off and started to unzip. “Stay here or go to your bedroom?”

Jessie got up and said, “My bed is fine,” as she pulled off her own pants and they headed towards her room.

“Missionary?” Buzz asked. 

“Sounds good to me!” Jessie said. 

“Foreplay needed?” 

“Is your cock hard yet?” 

“Uh, not quite.”

“Then the answer is yes, Buzz.”

“Mutual masturbation acceptable?” 

“Sounds good to me.”

After the act was completed, Jessie sat against multiple pillows on her bed, completely nude. She gently patted her cunt. 

“Yep, satisfied,” Jessie said. 

“Me too,” Buzz replied. He gave his balls a pat before pulling his boxers over them. “Also, enjoying the show right now.” He winked at her. 

“I’ll get dressed when I’m good and ready,” Jessie replied, smiling at him. “Good show from your cock, by the way.”

“Thanks.”

 

 

“Why are we watching _The Daily Show_?” Buzz asked. “This feels like work for me. I don’t wanna hear about Galactic Alliance Congress politics.”

“Yeah, this is a boring episode so far,” Jessie said. 

“Wanna have sex to kill time until the next show?”

“Sounds good,” Jessie said, as she pulled off her top. 

She noticed Buzz pulling his pants down first, going down to his skivvies. 

“Want a blowjob, Lightyear?” Jessie asked. 

“Yes,” Buzz said, not missing a beat.

“Would any guy say no to that?” Jessie asked.

“Celibate guys?” Buzz replied.

“Touché,” Jessie said. 

“Can I pull your hair?” Buzz asked.

“Sure,” Jessie agreed as she kneeled on the floor in front of Buzz’s wide open legs.

“Boobs?” Buzz asked. 

Jessie undid her bra and tossed it behind her.

“Sweet,” Buzz said. “Can I come in your mouth?”

“That’s fine,” Jessie said, as she took his cock in her hand. “I don’t have to clean up,” she added as she put her mouth close to his cock.

 

 

“If we’re going to have sex in reverse cowgirl position, no fingers go up my ass,” Jessie said. “I don’t really like that.”

“I respect your boundaries. Can I grab your asscheeks though?” Buzz asked.

She pushed her ass towards him. 

“Yes, sure,” Jessie said. 

“You have a great ass, after all,” Buzz said. 

“I’m well aware,” Jessie said, with a smile.

 

 

Jessie knew that some of her female friends would not have been into the idea of the type of arrangement she had with Buzz, and that was fine— not everything is okay with everyone. Some of her friends liked BDSM stuff; that just was not something she was into. She saw the disapproving look of one friend in particular when she and Buzz slipped into a bathroom together at a party somebody they knew was hosting to have sex in it (from behind, vaginal entry, standing, her hands against the door). That particular time was pretty awesome because they laughed about the absurdity of fucking in someone’s bathroom at a party for a couple of minutes before. While Jessie sat naked on the toilet seat and flicked at her clit. 

“If you’re gonna masturbate, so am I!” Buzz exclaimed, as he pulled out his cock.

“That’s the spirit, Lightyear!” Jessie said. “Why should I have all the fun?” She said this with a chuckle in her voice, and then sighed contently. “I’m enjoying myself right now!”

“When you’re good and ready, I’m gonna fuck you from behind standing up,” Buzz said. “PIV, not anal, as a clarification.”

“I’m gonna hold you to that,” she said, as she rubbed her cunt, getting it more and more aroused. 

She gave Buzz a high-five after they had finished (and were putting on their clothes again), and then in front of said friend after leaving the bathroom. Mostly to say “What of it?” and because why not high-five? 

Not that she cared what the friend thought about her sex life. It was her own sex life, after all. Not that friend’s. If her friend didn’t like having sex with someone who was only a friend and nothing else she did not have to do that sort of thing. What Jessie did in the privacy of her own bedroom (or in her house, or his house, or someone’s bathroom) with someone who also consented to it and content with the arrangement, was her own damn business.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure Buzz and Jessie having sex while The Daily Show is on the tv is ENTIRELY because Jon Stewart used to make plenty of jokes about people probably doing that while watching the show.


End file.
